Things are not as they seem
by Silva-trees
Summary: In this version of Harry Potter,Petunia is a witch, Vernon's dead and Dudley was never BORN! oooooooh! like the sound of this? READ IT! soz i suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Things are not as they seem**

Disclaimer: Harry's parents did die, but Petunia is a witch, she was married Vernon, he died in an attack on Harry, but she kept it a secret from him. I do not own Harry Potter but seek to capture him! Mwahaahaaaaaaa! P.s Dudley was not born! Ahhahahahahaaaaaa!

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. _She must be out again . . . but where this time?_ He dreaded the thought. Last time she had come back with three cuts on her face and a limp. She refused to tell him. He hoped that she would be back in time for tea, his stomach rumbled menacingly.

Harry had just turned eleven yesterday, he had had two presents as money was scarce. Petunia had disappeared after brunch, Harry had sighed then as he had sighed now. Why wouldn't she tell him, did she think that he was as naïve as when he was three. Of course he knew about Uncle Vernon's death, well . . . he knew it was to do with him, somehow.

The dinner was cold quiche from yesterday, it had seemed wonderful then. Now it just seemed as unappetizing as Harry's entire life, cold, clammy and cramp-inducing. He loved Aunt Petunia, but she was always busy. Lately strange things had been happening to him, like how the potted plant on the window sill had SANG to him this morning! Also his puppets had performed a show for him, about chocolate and flying. What did this mean? He had hoped that aunt Petunia would know, like she always did. When she was physically there.

_BANG! _What was that? Harry wondered.

_CLASH!_ The door sprang open… Three men walked in, faces covered in masks. Far away Harry thought that they looked like scream masks. One turned his face; Harry noticed that one eye was a different colour than the other. He seemed to be scanning the room. Just when the man was going to look right at him. . . "Hey man, look at this! Real china! " The man speaker sounded young and had hair in a ponytail. Harry took his chance and as he crossed the room, the man turned back to where Harry had been before.

He ran upstairs, just as aunt Petunia apparated into his room. '_Apparated?_ Where had that word come from? I haven't ever heard it before' as Harry pondered over the word, Petunia grabbed his hand. The weird feeling of his head squashing down onto his neck, felt slightly familiar. _But from where?_ Harry had it! When Uncle Vernon died when Harry was five, his aunt had grabbed his hand like this and. . . . They had appeared at Little Whinging. Now history was repeating itself. The last thing Harry saw, was a flash of red light and a word in his ears: "expelliarmus!"

Sorry people, but I have homework and need to study for up and coming Physics, maths and biology test. Hope you like my story; it's the first one I've ever written which I've let anyone see.

Please review . . . need to know your advice and compliments or if it's terrible your complaints. Please give helpful comments though.


	2. Chapter One

**The unexpected arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the story-line is my own. Hope you like this chapter as it's my first ever story. I do NOT own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter one

They arrived at a barren site, it seemed vaguely familiar. Aunt Petunia seemed cold and unmoving, Harry reached for her hand. Something he had not done since he was eight. Aunt Petunia moved away and brushed a hand over her face. "Harry . . . you should know that this was the place of your house . . . with your mother and father." The last words were choked out through tears.

Now Harry knew why this place was familiar, he remembered memories from this place; happy ones and one dark one from his past. A memory with cold, cruel laughter and a flash of green light. He had been so absorbed in his memories that he hadn't noticed Petunia moving over towards a clump of trees. He was surprised _why would Aunt Petunia move away?_ She was moving almost daydream-like towards the trees. Harry understood! This was one of the curses Aunt Petunia had told him about, the _imperious cure!_ He rushed blindly towards her, just about to touch her cloak when. . He was grabbed from behind.

--------------------------------------------------Xox-----------------------------------------------

"Wow, he's a fighter!" Bill struggled against Harry's thrashing fists. One connected to his temple, and Bill had enough. **"Stupefy!" **Harry's body immediately went limp in his grasp. "What have you done!" Petunia gasped. Her eyes went cloudy and she cried out, "the Dark Lord WILL rise again, with or without my help." She immediately gave a shuddering breath and her chest ceased to rise and fall. "What'll Harry think?" Bill asked the hooded stranger.

"He'll accuse us of course" growled the cloaked man. _This'll make our mission harder, though_ thought the grizzled old man, _probably Voldemort's plan all along, make the boy mistrust us. Slimy old dog!_ He limped as he muttered under his breath. It had been agreed by the order that Harry be claimed by them. The aunt had got there first though and hidden him away. _He had spent ten years looking for the boy, and she just moved him around the country!_ The boy was wanted on both sides of the battle, although Voldemort had been knocked down a few pegs, the death eaters were still at large. _Funny, he thought they have no proof that Voldemort exists yet they still do his bidding._

Bill gazed in awe at the stranger; _wow he must want to keep his identity safe from the boy._ He glanced down at Harry; the boy was skin and bones, Sirius was **not** going to like this. Harry had two bruises on his face, courtesy of Bill here. He could just here his mum's voice now: _"Bill! How could you manhandle a boy of eleven years?" _Heroutrages voice was echoing around his skull. The he heard Sirius: _"I can't believe you! I trusted you and this is how you give me James' son!"_ Roaring at him while being restrained Remus. Funnily enough he feared his mother more than Sirius's violence. He sighed once then followed the vanishing man, with a '_crack_' Bill was gone leaving behind a limp corpse and the remains of a once grand home.

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

"_WILLIAM WEASLEY! What have you done to that poor boy?" _his mother's brisk tones screeched in his ear. "Well, err . . . see here; mum he put up a bit of a fight." "_That is no reason to bruise a boy so terribly!"_ Molly screeched. "Mum, keep it down please . . . I don't want Sirius out here biting my head off too." Bill pleaded uselessly with his mother. _"What don't you want me too see?"_ Sirius came striding out into the yard in front of the Burrow. _"Is that . . . Harry?"_ He questioned warily. _"Wait a minute, what's happened to his face?"_ Molly glanced at Sirius with dawning apprehension on her face, _"well, apparently Sirius he put up a _bit_ of a fight."_ She said while glancing at his face, to see if she could distinguish any sign of anger. _"A BIT OF A FIGHT!"_ Sirius exploded, and began coming towards Bill with a murderous glint in his eye. "_I can't believe you! I trusted you and this is how you give me James' son!"_ It was just how Bill had heard it inside his head earlier.

Remus on hearing Sirius yelling came rushing out and grabbed Sirius's sleeve. _"Calm down Sirius, it is to be expected, we don't know what lies that woman has been feeding him."_ Sirius ignored Remus, but changed his course and grabbed Harry from Bill's outstretched arms. _"I will take care of him from now on."_ He said vehemently. He marched into the house while carrying Harry's unmoving body. "I'm sorry" Remus said "he has been worried about Harry and been dreading that Petunia would get away again." Remus shrugged apologetically and followed Sirius into the house. Bill breathed a breath of relief. _It could have been worse_, he thought.

Sirius was outraged, _how could Bill allow Harry to be treated so roughly?_ It did not seem right. _"Sirius . . . Sirius? He's awake."_ Remus spoke quietly in his ear. Sirius glanced down at his lap, it was indeed true. Harry was definitely stirring. _"Aunt Petunia?"_ He mumbled. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked up at Sirius. _"Who are you?"_ he asked quietly _"where's Petunia?"_ he said louder. _"Harry"_ Sirius said _"I'm Sirius Black, Your God-father"_ Harry blinked up at him and rubbed his eyes then said. _"You're the man who murdered my parents!"_ Harry yelled.

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but I had two maths tests today and yesterday and had been studying for them. Hopefully this chapter is interesting.**

_**Please review? I need your comments, compliments and even your complaints. (Only helpful complaints though please.)**_

**Silva**


	3. Chapter Two

An awakening

Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; the story-line is my own. Hope you like this chapter as it's my first ever story. I do NOT own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling. sob sob**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two

"**YOU'RE NOT MY GOD-FATHER!"** Harry yelled angrily. _I could never have a murderer as a god-father_ Harry thought with a disguised shiver. He expected Sirius to back down, sadly he was wrong. _"Oh yeah! If I'm not your god-father then who is?"_ Sirius roared at Harry. **"VERNON DURSLEY!"** Harry yelled with vigor. Sirius's face turned a blotchy red. "That muggle!" He scoffed. Harry turned on his heels and strode out of the door; he bumped into a young man with red hair, tied back in a ponytail. _"Hey watch out man."_ Harry ignored him and marched into the twilight. He had no idea how long he stood there, but as he turned to go back inside; he saw a man standing beside him. _"I know Sirius is overbearing and loud, but he cares about you Harry."_ Harry turned to face him, taking in the man's graying hair and eyes, gaunt in the dusk light. _"I'm Remus Lupin."_ The man said holding out a hand.

Sirius watched from the doorway, _how did Remus do it?_ He wondered. Out of all of Sirius's friends Remus had been the quiet, understanding one. The one who if you were upset or confused; you could talk to easily. He hadn't meant to yell at Harry, but it all came rushing out as he saw the mistrust in Harry's eyes. Molly came bustling by, _"honestly that child can't have had a meal for at least three weeks!"_ she grumbled as she pushed past him. Sirius took in Harry's appearance, now that Molly had mentioned it, Harry did look particularly thin. His clothes were hanging off him.

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

The cloaked man watched in silence, as he glanced at the crowds of people gathered around the table. Molly grumbled _"Oh for goodness sake! Take off that clo-"_ "now Molly, we agreed not to talk about this" he cut in smoothly. _"Molly, let the man be"_ Arthur Weasley said from the other end of the table. _I'm glad I'm not him_, he thought silently. Molly turned her evil eye on her husband, and sat took Harry up to the room he would be sharing with her youngest son, Ron.

"_Harry, this is my son Ron's room, I'm sure you two will get on fine."_ Molly spoke soothingly to Harry. Harry glanced up at her; she must have seen the confusion in his eyes. This is my husband, Arthur and my home; the Burrow. _"Now you go to sleep she said in a final sort of way." _"But Mrs. Weasley I . . . um . . . don't have any clothes to sleep in." She patted him on the back comfortingly. _"Don't worry Harry, I'll find you a pair in a minute."_ Her hand pushed him towards the door. Harry opened the door, with as little noise as he could. Asleep in the bed closest to the window was a boy, he had red hair and his feet were sticking out of his bedcovers. Harry moved over to the other bed, with his hands in his lap. He kept glancing up at the stars. _I wonder where aunt Petunia is._ That was the last thingy he remembered.

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

"_Now we must decide what to do about the boy."_ Growled the masked man. "Do? Why nothing of course." Sirius barked at him. "I will not have my god-son being handled like a rag-doll!" Molly came down the stairs and held a finger to her lips. _"Shhhhh. He's asleep now, but if you keep up that racket you'll wake up the entire family."_ Sirius looked her sardonically, "we were not making a racket!" he mumbled. She glared at him, "OK! Maybe we were being a little loud, but not a lot." He protested. _"Back to the boy,"_ grimaced the hooded man. "He has a name, you know" Sirius muttered. _"Ok, calm down everyone"_ Remus spoke quietly, but with an authority which would have humbled Dumbledore. There he had done it again. Smoothed out the creases in the canvas. _How did he do it?_ Sirius looked at Remus in awe. His friend had come out of his shell, to take control of the situation and come to an agreeable result. Remus may not know it, but Sirius admired him greatly.

Remus glanced around the room, and settled into his chair. Now he could listen to everyone's argument with an aura of wisdom. _Me? Wisdom ha!_ Remus laughed at himself inwardly. Part of his attention was on the debate, but the other half was full of anxiety about the coming full-moon. He caught Sirius looking at him, with some kind of emotion on his face. It was hard to tell, surely that couldn't be admiration? He glanced back at Sirius, but his face was now blank. "I believe that Harry should go to Hogwarts as soon as the term begins." Remus said. Sirius sat back with a contented look on his face. Many people muttered unsatisfied. _"What if that's what Voldemort wants?"_ yelled the cloaked man. _"What if that was his plan all along?"_ Many people agreed with him. "Well we can rest assured that we sent him to Dumbledore's safety." Remus countered the man's attack with a strong defense. "We all know that Dumbledore was the only one You-know-who was afraid of." Still the cloaked man wasn't satisfied. "What about if he is attacked at Hogwarts?" "Well then Dumbledore will keep him safe. I'm sure of it." Remus was getting bored with this charade.

_I haven't tracked him for ten years just to lose him now!_ Thought the masked man angrily. _I shall keep watch of him._ He decided that Harry would never be out of his sight. He caught Sirius looking at him warily and wiped all emotions off his face. _The young whelp thinks he's better than me! I'll teach him a thingy or two! _He was actually quite fond of Sirius though truly.

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

"_Hello, who are you?"_ Harry woke to a friendly voice. He cracked open his eyes and found himself staring at the red-headed boy he saw last night. He pushed back his hair and heard a gasp. _"You're him, aren't you?"_ The boy mumbled out, _Ron_ Harry thought his name was. "Who?" Harry asked bemused. _"Harry Potter."_ The boy said with wonder. "Yeah, that's me" Harry said with unease. _"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley by the way." _The boy said sticking out his hand. Harry shook it just as two red-headed hurricanes flew into the room. _"Fred and George Weasley at your service"_ they spoke loudly and pompously. "Uh, hi I'm Harry." Harry said dazed. After many handshaking and jokes, the twins finally delivered their message, "mum said you were to be down immediately Ron," The spluttered quite unable to talk properly without laughing. _"That was about 45 minutes ago, though!"_ They ran out the room, laughing and yelling at the top of their voices. Harry couldn't help smiling. Ron however was not amused. _"Bloody idiots"_ he muttered under his breath. Harry climbed off the bed and slithered down to the floor.

Molly looked up at the clock, not expecting Ron and Harry till about half past eight; that gave the twins about half an hour to mess around. They dragged themselves down at quarter to nine. Later than she had expected but _oh well, boys will be boys_. She thought. Ron yawned, pulled his chair back and fell into it. Harry ruffled his hair and sat down evenly. He was calm and seemed in a better condition than last night. Sirius walked through the kitchen door and sat beside Ron; Harry immediately stiffened and moved slightly away from Sirius. Ron was chatting happily to Sirius and they were both ignoring Harry, Ron was probably unaware of it; but she had a feeling that Sirius was doing it on purpose.

Sirius leant back on his chair and glanced at Harry out the corner of his eye. _Boy was he like a statue_. Head pointed towards the floor and shoulders hunched. Sirius thought that he probably wanted some alone time, like James had when things had gotten tough for him. It really was uncanny the way Harry was the spitting image of James. He moved slightly, when Harry got up and headed towards the door. Before he got there, someone blocked his way, _"where do you think you're going sunny boy?"_ spoke a gruff voice. _"Out" _Harry said shortly and pushed past him. Sirius admired his courage.

"_Oh for goodness sake, take off that cloak! It must be at least 20 degrees out there!"_ Molly snapped at him. _"Fine I will!"_ The man grumbled back. Sirius smiled, well this was a first, _Molly had never bullied him into anything before, but here he was taking off his cloak for her."_

He pulled off the cloak and. . . .

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing my last chapter, it took me a while because I had three tests this week, all major ones. Thanks for your reviews and hope the next chapter comes soon! fingers crossed**

_**Please review? I need your comments, compliments and even your complaints. (Only helpful complaints though please.)**_

**Silva**


	4. Chapter Three

The unmistakable face

Disclaimer: I** do not own Harry Potter; the story-line is my own. Hope you like this chapter as it's my first ever story. I do NOT own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling. sob sob**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

Recap: _"Oh for goodness sake, take off that cloak! It must be at least 20 degrees out there!"_ Molly snapped at him. _"Fine I will!"_ The man grumbled back. Sirius smiled, well this was a first, _Molly had never bullied him into anything before, but here he was taking off his cloak for her._

He pulled off the cloak and. . . .

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

His face was a blur, _"For goodness sake! You and Sirus are as bad as each other!"_ Molly snapped. Sirius was grinning, "Disillusioned charm! Neat!" Bill said, as he came through the door. "How did you manage to make it cover only your face?" Sirius asked puzzled. _"My secret. . ."_ he said mysteriously. _"Also_ _while I'm like this, I'd prefer it if you called me Lappam."_ He added clandestinely. "Why Lappam?" asked Sirius. _"It has a meaning close to my heart, and I like it."_ A-so-called-Lappam answered happily. "Fine with me," Sirius said muffled as he went through the door.

Harry glared at the scenery, _how dare it look so happy when I'm not!_ He fumed. He heard someone walked beside him; he spun round and stared into the eyes of a surprised Sirius. "What did you just plan on sneaking up on me and grabbing me like the last time?" Harry asked outraged. "Noo…I just wanted to check on you" Sirius answered; and for once at a loss of words. "What? No snappy comment!" Sirius was taken aback. "I was so looking forward to that, it's not like the Sirius I know." _"Harry doesn't know those things!"_ Sirius mumbled worriedly. "Not half as smart either!" The cold cruel voice continued. Harry didn't know what was happening, he couldn't control his mouth. He was saying them, but it wasn't him.

Sirius was anxious when he heard Harry talking like that, but he had to be sure. He tested him, "Harry is that you?" he asked pretending to be afraid. _"The imbecile!"_ the unknown voice laughed a cold cruel laugh. Now Sirius knew, Voldemort was talking **through** Harry. "Get out of him! You fiend!" Sirius was raging at Voldemort and at himself, if only he had noticed sooner. The _supposedly_ reformed death-eaters at the ministry would be sure to tell Fudge where he was now! He had endangered Harry's and the Weasley's lives and livelihoods.

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

Voldemort was content, he had hit Black right where it hurt. Sadly his satisfaction was not to last, Nott had returned and had failed to do the task given to him. Voldemort smiled his trademark smile, _back to what I love to do best!_ Well Nott had to be tortured or he would believe he got away with it, Voldemort could not allow Mutiny in his current form. "Wormtail!" he screeched, "Bring me my wand!" He relished in Nott's cringing anticipation. "Now, now my dear Nott, you didn't believe your lord would let you get away with such a crucial mistake as that did you?" Voldemort cackled with grinning evilly. Nott winced and answered meekly "No my lord, I have done wrong and must be punished"

Nott was full of rage inside, but the dark lord was stronger than him, even in this form. He had to bide his time and wait, and keep it hidden from the dark lord who was an expert on legilimens. Maybe the Potter boy was his escape. He refused to dwell on that thought. He shook with hatred just thinking about the boy. He would not stoop to grovel at the feet of the boy who survived the Dark Lord when he himself could not.

Wormtail was frightened, but that was nothing new. Hiding in a corner, but the dark lord was all-knowing; he knew where Wormtail was all the time. _I want to escape. . ._ Wormtail whimpered to himself. _The dark lord is cruel and mean_; in his head he was already plotting his escape. _"Dreaming of escaping are we Wormtail?"_ Voldemort hissed. _How does he know what's in my head?_ Wormtail thought bemused and afraid. "My lord, of course not," Wormtail murmured. "You forget Wormtail that your Lord **is** all-knowing" Voldemort spat back. Wormtail was very alone and had no chance of escape; especially with Nott there.

_-------------------------------------------------Xox--------------------------------------------------_

Dumbledore sat in his office, wondering about Harry Potter. _How was the boy getting on?_ He had just received word of Harry's latest _outburst_ by Ophelia, his owl. Sirius had sounded quite worried, which worried Albus because Sirius was **never** worried. It had contained something about Voldemort talking through Harry. The papers on his desk contained Harry's application to go to Hogwarts. _Should he send them? _The question kept running through Albus's mind. He made up his mind.

At the burrow, everyone was hastily packing for Hogwarts; Harry was still anxiously waiting for his letter that was supposed to come. "Harry Honey, Errol's arrived he brings a letter from Professor Dumbledore!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs.

**Author's Note: Soz that this chappie is so short, but I wanted to post it so I kept my readers. In my defense I have had tests and it IS nearly the holidays!**

**Happy holidays and Merry Christmas**

**Hopefully next chappie will be out before Christmas.**


End file.
